Dragon Sisters
by Maggie-chan of Fairy Tail
Summary: There are two sisters, both tortured by Raven Tail because of their magic. They escape, and run into Magnolia, home of Fairy Tail! They join, make new friends, and might even discover true love! Characters may be a bit OOC, but give it a shot! I promise, you'll like it! Rating changed to M for my exceedingly perverse mind! Review please!
1. Chapter 1

**Another OC collaboration with my BFF. Please review!**

The cell at Raven Tail was dark and damp. The cell bars were rusty. Angel and Crystal sat in cells far away from each other. Angels' brown hair was stained red with blood. Crystals' blue hair was purple with blood, same as Angels. A man walked in and stared at the cells, Angel's in particular. He dragged open the cell door and pulled Angel out. The blunette caught a glimpse of Angels' blood red eyes, filled with pain and terror as she struggled and pushed, trying to escape the strong man's grasp. Unfortunately, the act was futile. Crystal watched Angel pulled out of her cell, wondering what the man was going to do. She saw the man drag her into a room and shut the heavy door. Crystal winced as she heard Angels' terrified screams echoing off the walls. Angel was dragged back out and was thrown into her cell. She took a glance and noticed that she had multiple scars and deep cuts. Crystal peered over at Angel. "What happened?!" She yelled. "I-I d-don't kn-know.." Angel stuttered. Across the room, Angel saw a ring of keys. Angel saw a broken metal bar. She picked it up and reached for the keys. After many tries, she finally got them. Angel quickly grabbed them off the bar and opened her cell. She let the other wizards go, including Crystal. They all ran out of the dungeon, fighting. Guards surrounded the entrance. Angel slipped past them and limped out, grabbing her backpack on the way. She hid in the bushes, waiting for Crystal to come out.

Crystal used her Ice Dragon Roar to spare some time. She darted for the bushes, where Angel was. "We need to find somewhere safer." Angel said. "Okay. Let's go." Crystal replied. They both ran for the woods. There was a clearing with a huge oak tree in the center. "Let's stay here for the night. It's getting dark." Angel said, climbing the tree and propped herself up on a branch. Crystal nodded. She also climbed the tree and found a branch to sleep on. "Goodnight," Angel said, her eyes already closed. "Goodnight." Crystal replied. Soon enough, sleep claimed all corners of their mind.

The next day, they traveled and saw tips of buildings, which they guessed was Magnolia. As they entered the town, they saw a huge building. "Yep, that's a guild alright." Angel said, walking towards it. She was covered with bandages. Crystal had a few bandages, but it was mostly scratches. They began sprinting towards the guild. They stopped at the entrance to read the title. "Fairy. Tail. Fairy Tail." Crystal said. They walked through the doors, exhausted from their trek. All of the guild members were staring at the pair. "We..would like to join your guild." Angel said, out of breath. Crystal felt a little dizzy, and almost fainted. Natsu ran up to them. "You guys smell like dragonslayers!" He shouted, sniffing. "The FUCK you SMELLING me for, Pinky!" Angel yelled, kicking him in the chin, forcing him into the wall. "Don't you think you were a little harsh, Nee-chan?" Crystal said. A small blunette ran across the room and healed the pink haired man.

Once he came to, the pink haired boy ran up to Crystal and started smelling her. Crystal got frustrated and froze his head. "Stop sniffing me or I'm going to hurt you." Crystal said. A red haired girl in armor walked up to us. "Welcome to Fairy Tail strangers, sorry about Natsu, he acts like an idiot sometimes." The red haired girl said. "Okay. Well, I'm Angel, and this is my Imoto, Crystal." Angel said, gesturing to Crystal. "I'm going to talk to the Master and see if you can join. Meanwhile, make yourselves comfortable. By the way, my name is Erza Scarlet." Erza said. "I'm going to see how the guild members are. I'll be...around." Angel said, pulling a bottle of vodka from her pack and drinking it. She then walked over to a brunette with a big barrel of wine. "I see you like drinking too," Angel said to the card mage. "Yeah, wine. You?" The brunette asked. "Um, vodka and gin... Straight forward." Angel replied. "Ha, so your a heavyweight. You can drink with me anytime. Cana Alberona." Cana said, holding out her hand. "Angel." Angel said, shaking her hand. Crystal approached Angel. "Hey, the guild master said we can join the guild." Crystal said. "He said to go to Mirajane for a stamp." Angel talked to Cana for a few more minutes, and they went over to the bar. "Are you Mirajane?" Crystal asked a white haired barmaid. "Why yes, you must be the new members," Mirajane said, pulling out a stamp. "What color and where?" She asked. "Blue, right hand." Crystal said, holding out her hand, palm down. Mirajane pressed the stamp on her open hand. When she took it off, an icy blue mark was in its place. "Black, on my cheek." Angel said, and Mirajane pressed the stamp to her cheek. There was a tingling sensation, and when she removed the stamp, A jet black mark was placed on her cheek.

~Timeskip~

It was a few hours after the girls got to the guild, and the party was in full swing. Angel, however, had a headache. Crystal was nowhere to be found. "Gah...Imoto... where are you?" Angel grumbled under her breath. She put a hand to her throbbing head. She then slammed into somebody's chest. Angel hit the ground with a thud. "Oh! I..I'm sorry!" Angel apologized, standing up. Her blood red eyes met ruby ones. They were like hers, and she just couldn't take her eyes off them. Angel then realized she was staring. "Oh! I-I'm sorry for..for staring.." She said, blushing furiously and looking down. The man 'hmphed' and walked past her. Finally, after searching, Angel found Crystal. She was hanging out with Mirajane and Lucy. "Imoto, I'm going." Angel said. "Why, Nee-chan?" Crystal asked, her icy blue eyes full of worry. "I just..have a headache." Angel answered. "Oh, Well then okay. Hope you feel better." Crystal said, a smile back on her face as she turned back to her new friends. Angel made her way to the door and pushed them open. She shivered as the cold nights' air hit her skin. She found a tall tree and swung herself up on a branch. Eventually, she fell asleep.

Meanwhile, Crystal was getting drowsy. She had been at the guild for a good hour after Angel left. Crystal yawned. "Guys, I'm gonna go." She said as she got up. Lucy and Mirajane said goodbye and Crystal pushed open the doors and walked outside. The cold didn't bother her much. Her snowflake necklace twinkled in the moonlight. Crystal saw Angel sleeping tree not far from the guild. She ran over to her and shook her lightly. "Nee-chan...Nee-chan." Crystal whispered. Angel cracked open an eye. She studied Crystal momentarily. "Can I lay with you?" Crystal asked. "Yeah." Angel said, her voice a little hoarse from sleep. She crawled onto the thick branch and snuggled into Angels' shoulder. "Goodnight Nee-chan." Crystal said. Angel wrapped her arm around the blunette. "Goodnight, Imoto." Angel responded. Then, they both fell into a peaceful sleep.

The next morning, Angel woke up before her little sister did. She quietly slipped out of her grasp and started to make her way to the guild. The morning sun cascaded shadows across the landscape. Angel's long brown hair flowed gently in the wind as she walked the streets of Magnolia. She pushed open the doors and immediately walked over to the request board, politely waving to whoever said hello. There weren't many people at the guild, only Mirajane, Master, and a couple people she hasn't met yet. Angel looked over the request and found one just as her sister entered the guild. Crystal ran over to her. "Nee-chan, are you going on a mission? Can I come?" Crystal asked, clasping her hands together and looking up at Angel hopefully. "It was going to be a solo mission, but... Let me check the flyer." Angel said, looking down at the old paper. As she read, she calculated if her little sister, that she cared so deeply about, would be able to complete this. The flyer said:

Monster attacking townspeople

Reward: 200,000 Jewel

Minimum two mages

Angel looked at her Imoto, a smile on her face. "Yeah, you can come." She said. Crystals' face lit up. "Really? Thank you Nee-chan! I promise I won't let you down!" Crystal shouted gleefully, then looking up at her sister. "When do we leave?" Crystal asked. "After we get this checked by Mirajane." Angel answered, looking in the said mages' direction. Angel and Crystal walked over to the bar, where Mirajane was washing an empty mug. "Mira, I need this mission flyer checked." Angel said, and the elder mage took they flyer from her hand. "Okay! Is this solo?" Mirajane asked, handing her back the flyer. "No, I'm going with Imoto." Angel answered just as Crystal walked over. "Can we go?" Crystal asked. "Yep! I checked you off." Mira told her, smiling brightly down at the small girl. "Yes!" Crystal cheered. "Let's go!" Crystal practically dragged Angel out the door, towards the train station. When the pair got there, Angel motioned for Crystal to sit down on a nearby bench. She walked over to the ticket man. Angel ended up arguing with the said man and getting their tickets for free. Their train arrived less than twenty minutes after they got the tickets. They quickly boarded the train and picked a nice solitary booth near the exit.

But, when the train started to move forward, Angel cringed. "What's the matter, Nee-chan?" Crystal asked. Angel groaned and held her stomach. "Fuck fuck fuuuucck... I forgot I had this stupid weakness..." Angel laid on her back in the booth. Crystal who thought it was extremely amusing, started to laugh. "Don't you-Gaahh...-Fucking laugh! If I puke I'm puking on you, Icy girl!" Angel joked. Crystal's laughter died down. "I'm gonna take a nap... Wake me when this death ride ends..." Angel groaned, shutting her eyes. Crystal contented herself by looking out of the window, watching the landscape wiz by. She looked over at her big sister. Her breathing was steady, and her face was paler than ever._ This mission is going to be fun... I won't let you down, Nee-chan... _Crystal thought, once again looking at her sister.

About two hours past by. The train finally came to a stop. Crystal shook her sister. "Nee-chan! Wake up! We're here!" She said, trying to wake her from her slumber. "Hmm...Wah? Is the death ride over?" Angel asked, finally awake. "Yes, we need to get off." Crystal said to her as she got up. "Alright. Let's go." Angel said as they walked off the train, towards the building they assumed was the Mayor's house. As they neared it, they noticed most of the townspeople were hurt in some way. When they reached the Mayor's house, a butler ushered them inside and pretty much shoved them into the office. The mayor was a small and pudgy man, with a large moustache and a toupee. "Are you the Fairy Tail mages I requested?" He asked, eyeing the sisters. "Yes, we are." Angel said. The mayor smiled. "Oh good. The attacks have been happening on the mountain at 3 pm sharp. Please get rid of the beast." Both girls nodded and walked out of the building.

As they walked up the mountain trail, the pair heard a deafening roar. Just then, a huge monster walked towards them. It had big, red eyes and sharp fangs. "Iron Dragon...ROAR!" Angel screamed as a tornado of iron shards blew out of her mouth. The beast fell back and uttered another roar. The monster flung out its arm. It swung and hit Angel, it's long claws raking across her back. She let out a small scream, and she fell, her back bleeding profusely. Crystal growled. "I'll kill you!" She screeched, lunging towards the giant. "Ice Dragon LANCE!" Crystal yelled. A billion ice arrows plunged into the monsters head and neck, effectively ending its life. Crystal looked over at her bleeding sister. "Nee-chan!" She cried, running over to her. Luckily, her wounds weren't as deep as they looked. Also, she was still breathing, so she was alive. Crystal let out a relieved sigh. She rummaged through her sister's backpack, searching for bandages. _Liquor, Liquor...Does my Nee-chan drink that much?_ Crystal thought. She finally found the bandages she was looking for, and tended to her unconscious Nee-chan's cuts. Obviously, they were going to leave scars. Not like she didn't already have some. From what Crystal had seen, her sister seemed to have acquired multiple battle scars. "But... From what?" She wondered aloud. Angel was all cleaned up and ready to go home. Crystal looked at her wounded sister. "Man Nee-chan, you took a number from that beast." She said, looking thoughtfully at Angel. "I'm glad you lived." Crystal said. "Hah... I a-am too." Angel's voice sounded. "Your awake!" Crystal said, surprised. "Yeah, and I wanna get out of this du-" Angel began, but she cut herself off with a pained hiss. "God, what happened to my back?" Angel asked, half to herself.

"The monster got you in the back." Crystal answered. "Oh." Angel replied simply. "Let's get going." Angel told her sister. Out of the blue, she asked a very strange question. "Imoto, you haven't told anyone we're dragonslayers, did you?" Angel asked, a serious look in her eyes. "Why can't we tell them?" Crystal asked. Angel walked over to her sister and put both her hands on Crystal's shoulders. "Imoto, you must trust me." Angel said in a very serious tone. "Why won't you tell me, Nee-chan?!" Crystal lashed out. Angel was surprised by her sister's outburst. She stepped back. "We're supposed to be sisters! Why won't you tell me? Do you not trust me?" Crystal locked her icy blue glare at Angel. Her blue eyes bored into Angels red eyes. "Listen to me, Imoto. Do you want _It _to happen again? I do not want that kind of pain and terror again, for either of us. So please... Trust me." Angel said calmly, looking at her sister. Angel saw her sister's glare soften into a look of neutrality. "Okay Nee-chan." Crystal agreed. They walked in comfortable silence down the mountain and into town. Since Angel was covered in bandages, and Crystal was covered in blood from the beast, they got strange and grateful stares from the people that were wondering around the town. The two sisters walked into the mayors' building. They wandered the halls, lost because it was such a big building. Eventually, they found the mayors office and walked in. "We killed it." Crystal said, a proud tone lacing it. "Thank you Thank you Thank you!" The Mayor cheered, latching his tiny body onto Angel's waist. "U-Um.." Angel stuttered, obviously startled by the sudden contact. Crystal giggled as her Nee-chan pried the man off of her. He then handed them a sack of Jewel and thanked them a thousand more times. Finally, they were on the road to the train station. Once they arrived, Crystal ran to buy train tickets while Angel sat on the bench. When Crystal came back with the train tickets, Angel was suddenly very interested in walking home. So, when the train arrived about 30 minutes later, Crystal had to drag Angel on the train and throw her in a booth. Crystal leaned back in her seat. The job had ended in another damn train ride full of sickness and puke.


	2. Chapter 2

**Back with chapter two!**

Once they got back to the Magnolia, Angel was knocked out cold from all of the motion. Crystal decided to go get an apartment with all of their winnings. She wanted it to be a surprise for Angel.

Crystal picked her up and used some of her magic to make Angel easier to carry. She carried Angel to the town and looked around for a good apartment to rent. She looked around and found the perfect one. Crystal carried Angel inside, set her on the couch while she looked around. It was a two room apartment with a decent kitchen with cabinets, a stove, and a small microwave. There was a living room with a two person couch and a lacrima-vision.

"This is perfect, Angel is going to love it when she wakes up!" Crystal exclaimed in a quiet voice. "And it only costs 90,000 jewel a month!" Crystal whispered. She went to meet the land-lord, Kevin. She gave amount jewels for one month. As Crystal went back in she saw Angel awake on the couch looking at Crystal with a confused look.

"What happened?" Angel asked.

"You were knocked out by your motion sickness, and while you were out, I carried you to this apartment and bought it with the Jewels we have." Crystal explained.

"Ah. Okay Imoto." Angel said. "I'm gonna take a shower." She announced.

Angel walked down the hall and into the bathroom. She slammed the door shut and stripped down to nothing. Angel turned on the water and adjusted it to her liking. She stepped in, enjoying the feeling of the hot water cascading down her body. She grabbed the shampoo and scrubbed it into her hair. Angel took the body wash that she had in her bag and washed up. Angel hummed as she finished in the shower. When she stepped out she wrapped her hair up in a towel. She dried off quickly, wanting to go to the guild. Using her magic, she had her clothes on in a mere two minutes. She walked out of the bathroom, still drying her hair. "Hey, Imoto, wanna go to the guild?" Angel asked.

Crystal met her sister's gaze. "Sure." She said.

The pair opened the door and walked out. Angel flipped her hair. They both finally made it to the guild. Angel pushed open the doors. The pair walked in and Angel went to meet up with the guys, while Crystal avoided all eye contact with the boys. Crystal went over to Mira.

"Hey Mira! How is it going?" Crystal said with a smile.

"It going great, thanks for asking." Mira answered.

As soon as things were getting good, a black haired half naked guy came in and Natsu tackled him. Crystal looked over, embarrassed. "Can't he put some clothes on?" Crystal moaned.

"Well, there is going to be a party tonight, you can come if you want." Mira said.

Crystal looked over at Angel. "Hey Nee-chan, want to go to the party tonight?" Crystal asked. Angel looked back at Crystal.

"I guess..." Angel answered.

~Timeskip to an hour before the party~

"Hey Nee-chan, how about this one?" Crystal asked holding up a poufy, icy-blue dress. They were in one of the few dress and kimono shops in Magnolia.

"It would look beautiful on you, Imoto. How much is it?" Angel asked her sister.

"Hm..." Crystal looked down at the tag. "Its 9,000 Jewel." Crystal answered.

Angel did the math in her head. They had 100,000 Jewel left to spend. "Okay, you can get it." Angel agreed. Crystal squealed like a little girl and a bright smile made itself across her face. Angel gave her the Jewel to buy it. When Crystal came back with her dress, they walked back to the apartment.

"Nee-chan, where's your dress?" Crystal asked.

Angel stuck the key in the keyhole. "You'll see." Angel answered as she pushed open the door. Angel looked at the time. It was currently 6:30, they had 30 minutes until the sisters had to go to the guild. Crystal ran to her bedroom to get changed while Angel stood in the living room. She breathed deeply, channeling her magic energy. Two fabrics, one red and one black, shot out of her palms and wrapped themselves around her forearms, making their way up her arm. In a few minutes, the fabric had created a layered dress that leaned off to one side. It had no straps, except for a single chain mail one that looped around her neck. Angel wore her normal black combat boots with the dress.

Crystal stepped out of the bathroom, adjusting her earring. Once she looked at Angel her eyes widened. "Whoa you look gorgeous!" Crystal said.

"Thanks, now let's go." Angel said, taking her sister's hand and walking out the door. They headed towards the guild, passing the canal and Lucy's apartment.

When the pair opened the doors, the party was in full swing. Everyone was there, either wearing a dress or a suit and tie. Crystal ran off and sat next to Lucy and Cana. Angel, one the other hand, was still walking around. She really didn't want to go to the party, but her little sister wanted to, so she did too. Maybe I'll just take a mission... She thought as she made her way over to the request board. Angel stopped near the end of the requests and looked them over. A man stood next to her, but she took no notice. Apparently, they had their eye on the same flyer. Angel reached for it, and so did the man.

"That's my flyer, Girlie." His gruff voice sounded.

"I had it first, so let it go." Angel growled. She finally looked at the man.

He had a muscular figure, and had piercings on each arm. His black hair was slicked back. His eyes were crimson, and his pupils were slits, like a dragon's. Angel felt lost in them, like she could look at them all day.

The man chuckled, bringing Angel out of her thoughts. "Its mine." He said.

"If you can beat me, then yeah, it's yours." Angel said in a challenging tone. The man laughed harder.

"I'd like to see you try." Now, there was one thing Angel hated more than anything. That thing was being called weak. She was not weak in any department, whatsoever. So this angered her. Oh yes, this made her extremely angry. The punk was saying she could not beat him; Implying that she was weaker than him. Who the devil does he think he is! Angel fumed in her mind. Angel was angered. And heaven hath no fury like a pissed Angel, as her sister once said. She cocked her fist back and launched it forward, hitting him hard. He flew backwards into a wall. Angel stalked over to him.

"I ain't weak, and if you want to keep your head on your body," Angel said, looking down upon the man. Her dress was a bit scraggly.

"I ain't gonna lose to a girl." He growled.

"Very well." Angel replied calmly. She kicked his chest harder, knocking the wind out of him. He stood up, a little wobbly, and punched her in the nose. It started to bleed, and she wiped it away. Angel swiftly and silently ran behind him and kicked the back of his knees, knocking him on the ground face-first.

"Okay, you win." He growled into the floor.

Angel picked him up by his shirt collar. "Meet me at the train station tomorrow morning, 5 o'clock sharp." She said, meeting his gaze. Angel dropped him, and then walked away, searching the crowd of members for her sister. She was talking to Lucy. "Hey, I'm going on a mission," Angel told her. "Can I come?" Crystal asked. She looked up at her sister. "Sorry Imoto, I'm going with someone else." Angel said. Disappointment flashed through Crystal's eyes. "Okay..." She said. "Don't worry! I'll take you to the guild before I leave, okay?" Angel said cheerfully, a smile on her face. She patted her sister on the back and walked out the guild doors into the cool night. Angel couldn't wait for the upcoming mission.

**Hurray! I'm also updating Good Little Girl, so look out! Thanks a million for my amazing beta, SnowFairyLove!**


	3. Chapter 3

Crystal ran after Angel and soon caught up, so they walked to the apartment together. Once they got into their apartment, Angel used her magic to remove the dress. The fabric slid off her body and dissapeared in mid-air, leaving Angel bare, except for her bra and panties. They both ran their rooms to get changed into their pajamas. The sisters walked into the small hallway to say goodnight. Angel was wearing a black silk nightgown, and you could just see her black lacy bra and panties. It went down to about mid-thigh. Crystal was wearing purple and blue yoga pants and a long light blue t-shirt. After saying goodnight, they walked into their separate rooms. Moments after Crystal got under the covers, she was lost in thought.

"If only I could have met her." Crystal mumbled to herself as she drifted off to sleep.

Angel laid down on her bed and got under the covers. She reached across the bed, hoping for a body to be there, for everything to be okay, for her fears of being alone to disappear. But there was none. She was alone. Angel eventually fell asleep, humming a song her mother used to sing to her long ago.

Crystal soon did the same. Her dream was about her mother. Crystal saw a women with long white hair standing in front of her. The woman was wearing a light blue and white dress.

"M-mom?" Crystal stuttered, surprised.

"Be careful, my child. Troubles are ahead of you." Crystals mother said.

She then dissipated into snowflakes, but Crystal could catch the words she was mouthing out.

"I love you, Crystal, My wonderful daughter, My flesh and blood. Be safe, and promise me, you will survive. Unlike myself. Please... For me." Her mother waved, as Crystal broke down crying. Crystal bolted awake, breathing heavily. Tears streaked down her cheeks.

"What did she mean?" Crystal sobbed, half to herself. She got out of her bed, walked out into the hall and opened her sister's bedroom door. Angel was sound asleep. Crystal tip-toed over to her sister's bed and crawled in. She snuggled into her sister and let out a contented sigh. Again she fell asleep, soundly.

Meanwhile, Angel was in turmoil. She was having her own dream. Well, more like a nightmare. Angel was somewhere dark. Damp. And it smelled horrible; like death, and rotting flesh. She was walking with a man, the man she beat up in the guild. Yeah, Gajeel, she'd heard some people shouting his name while they were fighting. Angel was walking with him, in the damp cave. Suddenly, a black mist encircled them. Gajeel cursed, then disappeared. The mist was getting thicker and thicker, to the point that she could cut it with a knife. Now, Angel started to freak out. She had lost her partner.

"Gajeel!" Angel shouted in her dream.

"..." Silence.

"Gajeel where the FUCK are you!" She screamed. Glancing around, she noticed that it was pitch black.

"Looking for your little Dragon to save you?" A voice sounded.

"The fuck? I don't need saving!" Angel argued with the unknown voice.

It chuckled, a deep, throaty laugh. "Do you? I know your fears, Angel, Heaven's Dragon. You are afraid of being alone. You would protect your sister with your life, simply because you do not want to be abandoned." The voice was calm and collected.

"I protect her because it is my duty!" Angel screamed at the voice. "I don't want her to die like she could've at Raven Tail!" Angel heard the mysterious voice laugh once more. But this one, was maniacal. Crazy. Insane. Sadistic.

"What if, perhaps, Crystal the Frozen, is already dead?" The thought ran through her mind. _Sister. Dead. Already. Crystal. _

"What did you do to her you sadistic BASTARD!" Angel screamed.

The mist cleared, and a bloody body was at the end of the cave, nailed to a wall, bones sticking out. She could just make out a mop of blood-soaked blue hair. Crystal. Just looking at her shredded body made Angel sick to her stomach. The younger sister's stomach was ripped open, organs, blood, muscle tissue, all strewn about. And her face, her beautiful frosty blue eyes, they were frozen forever in an expression of fear, terror and pain. Angel let out a terrified scream. Tears pricked at her eyes.

"You motherfucking asshole!" Angel screamed, clenching her fists. "You killed my goddamn sister! Show yourself so I can beat your sorry, sadistic ass!"

"Ah-ah ah," The voice scolded. "I do not head to your commands. Maybe you should be more polite. Too bad, I was going to enjoy toying with you more." Angel felt something sharp dig into her palms and her legs. She let out a scream.

"Goodbye, I would've kept you alive longer. Hopefully this will teach you about manners." The voice cackled evily as Angel felt a knife pierce her chest and rip downwards.

Angel awoke with shock. She heard a small groan and looked over. Angel saw her little sister, the girl she saw murdered at the end of the cave, sleeping next to her. She checked the time. 3:30 a.m.. Angel slowly got out of bed and walked into the bathroom. She took off her silk nightgown, bra and panties and threw them in the hamper. Angel turned on the water and got in. She hummed happily as she felt the warm water rush down her body. Angel took her shampoo, that smelled like the rain and iron, and scrubbed it into her hair. After rinsing her hair and her body, she got out and put her hair up in a towel. With her hair up in a towel, you could see her covered eye. Instead of having a pupil, it was all red, and there was a scar over it. Her left eye was wide open. Angel sighed and got another towel to dry herself off. She did this quickly and walked out, fixing her hair. It was now 4:30, so Angel had 30 minutes until she had to leave. Crystal was up and on the couch, watching the Lacrima Vision. Angel waved over her shoulder, walking out and into her room. She picked out a black lace tank top with stretchy jeans and her normal black combat boots. Angel took a black backpack and put extra clothes in it, along with her nightgown and extra Jewel. Angel glanced over at the desk in her room, where a large jack knife lay, in its worn case. She stuck it in her pocket. Seeing she was all packed, Angel walked out of her bedroom and into the living room.

"Nee-chan, Good morning." Crystal said from the couch.

"Good morning Imoto." Angel replied. "Do you want breakfast?"

Crystal yawned. "Sure.." She said, getting up. Angel saw that her sister already had her clothes on, and smiled.

"After breakfast, we're gonna get going, Okay?" Angel said. She was cracking eggs into the pan, flipping them over when they were done. Sooner or later, the eggs were done and Angel had made bacon, too. They ate quickly, for it was 4:50 and Angel had to meet Gajeel at the train station at five o'clock. Angel grabbed her backpack, took Crystals hand and ran. She caught up with Lucy.

"Hey guys!" Lucy greeted them cheerfully.

"Hey, could you take Crystal for me? I'm gonna be on a mission." Angel asked. Lucy glanced down at the younger girl.

"Sure! I'd love to have some company!" Lucy agreed, and took Crystals hand after Angel let go. "I'll see you in a few weeks, Okay?" Angel said, trying to comfort her little sister.

"Okay Nee-chan! Have fun!" Crystal said happily. She grabbed Lucy's hand and dragged her to the guild, suggesting that they take a mission with her team.

Meanwhile, Angel bolted for the train station. She was late! The mage stopped when she saw a black haired man, tapping his foot impatiently.

"Where have you been?" A baritone voice boomed.

Angel rolled her eyes. "I was dropping off my sister." Angel said. Then she realized something. Her motion sickness! It would show, and they would know! Angel quickly thought up a plan.

"Um, could we walk?" Angel asked the stoic man in front of her. He looked at her, raising an eyebrow.

"Why? It's a four-day walk, ya know." Gajeel said, crossing his arms. The young woman, his comrade, was up to something. He could smell it. Her scent was a mix of the earth after a rainy day and fresh iron ore. She smelled strangely like Natsu's Dragon and his, mixed. Gajeel was ripped from his thoughts by a gloved hand waving in his face.

"Hel-lo..? Can we or can't we walk?" Angel asked again. He shrugged his shoulders. Just then, a black and white cat flew over and landed on the ground. Wait- Since when do cats fly? Doesn't matter, it's as cute as fuck! Angel scooped up the cat and hugged it tightly. "Holy shit! Your so cute!" Angel squealed happily.

Meanwhile, Lucy and Crystal were at the guild.

"So you want to go on a mission with us?" Lucy said. "Ya. Mira told me your the strongest team in the guild!" Crystal replied happily. "Well, I'll have to ask the group," Lucy said. Lucy went over to Natsu, Erza, and an unknown man. They had a long conversation, but, finally, Lucy came back over to Crystal.

"Well we have come to a decision... you can come with us and we can teach you a bit, but you will only help us if we are in need of it, ok?" Lucy said.

"Alright." Crystal replied with smile on her face. _Oh my gosh I am going to see the most powerful group in action!_ Crystal thought.


End file.
